


every friday afternoon

by cremejaemin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Closeted Character, Detention, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual coming out, Fluff, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Romance, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cremejaemin/pseuds/cremejaemin
Summary: AU where Lee Jeno is a popular football player, and Na Jaemin is the newly appointed head cheerleader of the Cheongdam Cheetahs.-special thanks to promptdumpster on tumblr for the prompt! <3-follow my twitter @lovlyjaem





	1. “No one has dared to call me that name to my face before. You’re either very brave or very stupid. And judging by the lack of depth behind your eyes, I’m inclined to believe you belong in the second category.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short chapter but i really wanted this to be the start! the next chapters will be way longer, as this is just a prologue.

“No one has dared to call me that name to my face before. You’re either very brave or very stupid. And judging by the lack of depth behind your eyes, I’m inclined to believe you belong in the second category.”, Jaemin declared, death gripping Jeno's arm with his fist. "If you want to prove that you are brave, then call me that name again. But I can promise you that if you do, it won't end well for you.', he challenged.

"Faggot.", Jeno hissed, smirking and looking over at his friends in the growing crowd.

Jaemin kissed his own teeth, quickly analysing Jeno's throat wide open, but he couldn't go for that area immediately. He took his size 8 converse and whacked it into Jeno's shin, knocking Jeno down to one knee, looking up at Jaemin with fear in his eyes. Jaemin grabbed his throat and shoved his head against a nearby locker.

"You do not know what you've just started, Lee Jeno. Calling me faggot because your dumbass girlfriend couldn't get the head cheerleader spot? You've just earned a deathwish.", threatened Jaemin. Jeno had a dead straight look in his eyes, about to bring his knee up to Jaemin's crotch to knee him in an area where god only meant to be treated nicely. His jab was interfered by Headmaster Choi's deep voice.

"What do you boys think you're doing?", yelled Headmaster Choi." Both of you to my office right now. THAT is an order.", he demanded, waiting for both of them to walk to his office alongside him.

 

When they finally reached the Headmasters Office, Choi moved the office chairs far apart from each other, to avoid any further confrontation.

"I am utterly appalled by what I saw in the social lounge. You two boys are both role models for the schools Extra Curricular Activities.". "Now I briefly heard what happened from another student, but I need both of you to tell me what happened." "We'll start with when it all went wrong."

"Jeno's mom didn't swallow.", Jaemin blurted out, like a rolodex of insults waiting to give out. "What the fuck did you just say?!", Jeno shouts out at Jaemin, standing up with his fists closed and chest puffed out slightly to try and intimidate Jaemin. Jaemin just sat back with a smug look on his face, unbothered by Jeno's actions.

"Jeno you need to calm down!", shouted Headmaster Choi, "This behaviour will get you both nowhere."

Jaemin sat up and started explaining. "Basically Jeno called me a derogatory term for gay people, due to the fact that I became the head cheerleader instead of his girlfriend, Chae, I reacted by grabbing his arm and threatening him, telling him to try call me it again. He said the term again, and since I promised him that if he said it again that it wouldn't end up good for him, i kicked him in the shin, and in doing so he got knocked down on one knee, so I grabbed him by the throat and shoved him against the locker.". Jaemin explained this all without stuttering once, like this experience had become second nature to him at this point.

"Now, Jeno, I want your side of the story.", ordered Choi.

Jeno sighed and rolled his eyes, "I was talking with my friends and was annoyed that Chae didn't get the head cheerleader spot and that Jaemin did, so I called him a faggot. Not that big of a deal."

Headmaster Choi sighed and walked around to the front of his desk and sat down on the top of it. "Jeno you can not use slurs to explain your emotions, and Jaemin you can't hit people for any reason whatsoever.". "Detention every Friday for 7 weeks." The two boys started raising their voices exclaiming how it's unfair and that the other person should get punished instead.

"And. That's. Final.", Choi said, "Now please leave my office".

Jeno and Jaemin both huffed and walked out, each about to walk the other way but Jeno quickly turned around and went the other way, not wanting to run into Jaemin ever again.

Apart from every Friday for 7 weeks.


	2. "Do you not know the social grounds of people hating one another you f-"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:
> 
> There is a big argument.
> 
> A love interest is announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am SO sorry for how long it took for this chapter to come out lmao. i can't believe it has almost been 8 months omg.
> 
> ANYWAYS, enjoy!

Jaemin got off the school bus at his house while listening to his music on his earbuds, he strolled up to his door and opened it.

"Hey, honey.", Jaemin's mom said to him, knowing that it was her son due to the fact that he's an only child and her husband is abroad on a business convention. Jaemin walked into the kitchen where his mom was sitting down reading a book with a glass of wine in one hand, slowly sipping away. "How was school?", she asked. "Today was bad. I got detention for 7 weeks.". Jaemin's mom but her wine glass and book down and looked at him shocked. "What happened?", "I got called a faggot by some guy so I kicked him and slammed his head against a locker. He also got detention". He said all of this nonchalantly while making a sandwich. "Well you did the right thing but you gotta suffer the consequences.", she said looking disappointed, but Jaemin couldn't tell if she was disappointed in him or the school. Either or, he couldn't care less what anyone thinks about him unless it's his best friends or a crush.

"By the way, who was the boy that called you the mean name?" Jaemin's mom inquired. "Lee Jeno.", responded Jaemin, while going upstairs to his room, probably to video call Donghyuck.

"...Lee Jeno.", Jaemin's mom said curiously to herself.

-

Jaemin woke up on his bed, it was 6:30 am, usually, people only get up at around 7:30 am but Jaemin works out for cheer practice every morning.

He slowly got up to smell the scent of blueberries downstairs, with the tingeing smell of sugar. Jaemin curiously went downstairs and winced at how cold the floor was on his bare feet compared to the soft shaggy carpet of his bedroom and stairs. He walked into the dining area and was greeted by a sight that he wishes he could burn out of his eye sockets.

Lee Jeno.

Lee Jeno, eating Jaemins favorite cereal, in his favorite seat.

 

"What fresh hell is this", said Jaemin.

"Good morning to you too, loser", tolerated Jeno.

Walking over to the island counter, Jaemin sat down and started blustering out. "What are you doing in my house? Do you not know the social grounds of people hating one another you f-"- Jaemin stopped talking when he saw his mother come through the kitchen door holding a tray that had 3 stacks of blueberry pancakes on them.

"Good morning, dear!" Jaemin's mom greeted. "Good morning, mom. Why is Jeno here?" asked Jaemin.

"After I heard about what happened between you two, I thought it would be good for you to talk things out! After all, you will have detention together for a long time. Plus, me and Jeno's Mom used to be best friends back in the day. It was a big coincidence.".

While Jaemin's mom was saying all of this, Jaemin was giving Jeno the death-stare of his life. Jeno was looking right back at him with a smirk. That fucking smirk. He never thought he could want to hurt anyone more than he did towards Jeno.

"Mom can you put my pancakes in a Ziploc bag for my lunch? I'm not feeling very hungry.", stated Jaemin. "Sure thing, sweetie"

Jaemin went upstairs to take a shower and by god, he felt filthy having that demon in his house. He turned on the hot water and tried to obliterate Jeno from his thoughts, but nothing was working when he was downstairs probably watching some heterosexual show about nature.

Jaemin turned the water off and grabbed a towel and rubbed the heavy wetness out of his hair with the towel, and then wrapped it across his waist. Expecting to only be greeted by the sight of his room, Jaemin walked out and screeched up to the holy heavens when he saw Lee Jeno splayed across his bed, watching Jaemins cheerleading practice videos on his MacBook.

"Y'know you really should be careful with those cartwheels. Wouldn't wanna hurt that pretty face.", remarked Jeno.

Jaemin ran over and snatched the laptop out of Jeno's man-hands. "Get out, you smelly hetero bitch.", he said in one breath.

Jeno stood up from the soft bed. "Mind if I use your bathroom, pretty boy?", Jeno asked with that fucking smirk, making Jaemin want to throw up at the pet name. "Do whatever you want, I could not care less", he answered, walking by Jeno to grab his outfit for the day.

Jeno waltzed into the bathroom and simply waited there. He didn't need to do anything. He just wanted to make Jaemin feel flustered.

Jaemin slowly grabbed his beige trousers, pairing it with a simple Comme Des Garçons logo white-tee, white champion tube socks, and white air forces. He put his trousers on, and socks, and started to put his t-shirt on but then along came Jeno, again.

"Damn, you must work out a lot", Jeno claimed. "We have a gym in the basement", said Jaemin. Jeno walked over to sit on Jaemin's plushy loveseat. "Why do you hate me, Jaemin? Ever since middle school you've hated me." Asked Jeno. "Other than the fact that you're a blatant homophobe? You're an over-achiever.", Jaemin answered, unbothered.

"I think there's more." Jeno, stated, standing up and slowly walking over to where Jaemin was looking at himself in the mirror. "See, Jaemin, I think that you might have a teeny tiny crush on me. I think you're jealous of Chae, and that's why you gunned for that Head-Cheerleader spot." Jeno said all of this while getting closer to Jaemin's face, now they were making eye contact with one another, faces about 15 centimeters apart.

"Admit it, Na Jaemin. You like me." Jeno said.

"Get. Out.", Jaemin furiously said.

Jeno grabbed Jaemins arms and pushed him against the wall.  
"Or what, pretty boy? You gonna get angry?"

"Why do you want me to like you, Jeno?".

Jeno chuckled. "To prove that you are a weak little bitch".

Jaemin felt weak, for once. He had to admit, seeing Lee Jeno getting angry, it made him feel a certain way. He started to look at Jeno with his big pleading doe eyes. Making Jeno feel weird. Jeno felt...attracted to him. It was wrong, he told himself. He has a girlfriend. He couldn't even remember her name if someone paid him. Knowing that he'd regret it, he briskly and needily grabbed Jaemin's waist and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was needy, it was filled with aggression. Jaemin felt overwhelmed and somehow content to be pushing his pillow-soft lips against Jeno's dry lips.

They both pulled away at the exact same time. Both gasping for air and shocked. Jeno grabbed his backpack and ran out of Jaemin's room, not saying a word. Jaemin just stood there, absolutely speechless.


End file.
